Two Worlds Collide
by Eren-chan
Summary: Rating will probably go up. Sakura and her friends all recive a letter to Hogwarts where they meet the Harry Potter gang. What will happen? HG RHr SS ET M?
1. Letters From No One

Ok this is the first chapter of my Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura crossover. No one has confessed any feelings at all towards one another. I'm warning you now, later in the story there will be a couple of... odd couples. Nothing like Harry and Syaoran, Sakura and Hermione (AKA Slash pairings) but more along the lines of stuff you would not expect. And each chapter I will have a character come in to help with the disclaimer. It will alternate CCS, HP, CCS, HP you get it. Now that I've babbled till I can't babble anymore, let's get on with the disclaimer!  
  
Ellen: Hello everyone! This is the first disclaimer and our special guest is... Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
Sakura: Um... Hello everyone!  
  
Ellen: Disclaimer please?  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah!  
  
Ellen: -_-'  
  
Sakura: Ellen does not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter. If she owned both, she would probably be the richest person in the world.  
  
Ellen: Which I'm not. Well thank you Sakura!  
  
Sakura: * walking away * No problem!  
  
Ellen: Now on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
One summer morning, 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto was woken up in a very different way than usual. "5 more minutes Touya..." She whined as something poked at her. "Ok... Fine..." Sakura said when the poking did not stop. She opened her eyes to see two round, brown eyes staring at her.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura screamed, sitting up. The brown eyes belonged to a rather large barn owl. "How did you get in here?" Sakura asked the owl, even though she knew it wouldn't answer. Sakura looked at her window and saw it was wide open.  
  
"Oh... that's how." Sakura said to herself. The owl was getting rather impatient. It stuck out it's right led which had a letter tied to it. Sakura took off the letter and the owl flew out the window. Sakura examined the letter carefully before opening it. The envelope was addressed in green ink and said,  
  
  
  
Miss Sakura Kinomoto  
  
The upstairs bedroom  
  
Tomoeda,  
  
Japan  
  
  
  
"This is addressed weirdly." Sakura said, she shrugged it off and opened the letter. It read:  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards.)  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Kinomoto,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
P.S. Because of the amount of magic experience you have had, you will be sorted as a 6th year student.  
  
"Hoe? What do they mean by owl?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura?" A small, yellow, stuffed animal like creature asked, coming out of Sakura's desk drawer.  
  
"Well Kero, it seems like I've been accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sakura explained, handing Kero the letter.  
  
"That's great Sakura! That was where Clow Reed studied when he was young." Kero said happily.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked, Kero nodded.  
  
"Are you gonna go?" Kero asked Sakura.  
  
"I'll talk to my friends at school." Sakura said.  
  
"Ok. But you better get dressed, with all this talking you are 5 minutes behind already!" Kero exclaimed, looking at Sakura's clock.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura screamed, and started to quickly change into her high school uniform.  
  
--------------------   
  
"Morning Sakura!" Sakura's friend, Tomoyo said when she walked in.  
  
"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura answered, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"You will not believe what happened this morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I was waken up by an owl this morning. It had a letter tied to it's leg saying I had been accepted into a school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"You too huh?" A deeper, male voice asked. Tomoyo turned around.  
  
"Morning Eriol!" The two girls chimed together.  
  
"Good morning!" Eriol said happily.  
  
"So you both were accepted into this school?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison.  
  
"So was I!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Really? That's great! Us three can all go together!" Tomoyo said quickly and happily.  
  
"I'm gonna call Syaoran to ask him if he got a letter too! I would think he would if the rest of us did..." Sakura said.  
  
"You should talk to Meiling too!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You think we would wait until after school?" A bossy female voice said from the door.  
  
"Meiling! Syaoran!" Sakura said happily. She ran up to them and gave them both a hug. Syaoran blushed, a lot. This is my first story with Meiling in it. So she might be a bit OOC  
  
"Hey you guys!" Tomoyo said, walking up to them. Eriol followed her.  
  
"Hello my cute little descendant!" Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Syaoran said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Heh. I won't." Eriol said.  
  
"What brings you guys here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well both of us, a few days ago received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Meiling explained.  
  
"And we knew that if you guys didn't get one too, we wouldn't see you for a long time longer than it's been with just coming for summer vacations. So we decided to come down to say bye to you guys." Syaoran finished.  
  
"There will be no need for that." Eriol said.  
  
"Why?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Because we are accepted into the school too!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"As 6th years?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's great!" Syaoran said. Then all of a sudden, he went silent. Then he spoke up, "Since when have Tomoyo and Meiling had magic?"   
  
"Good point..." Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you know Eriol?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! I honestly don't know! Maybe you have a different type of magic from what I can sense." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok. I can believe that." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But what are we gonna do now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"Well, this school is in England. We are in Japan. What are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, we could go up, get our school supplies and stay at my house until the term starts." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh yeah! You live in England... I forgot." Sakura said.  
  
"But we don't know where like any of the places to get this stuff is." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure that regular places wouldn't have magic wands..." Meiling said.  
  
"Well, we will find it somehow. Sakura does have her spell, 'Everything will be all right for sure!'" Tomoyo said.   
  
"Yeah but, Tomoyo, that doesn't always work..." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"But one can dream can't they?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said.  
  
"So how about we go to England, stay at Eriol's and work it out from there?" Meiling said, getting impatient.  
  
"Good idea Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"But I have one problem." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked her.  
  
"Touya." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Syaoran sighed. "I highly doubt he will let you come if I'm going."  
  
"I'll think of something." Sakura said, walking back to her desk. Everyone followed.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Did you like? I know it was short, but it's the first chapter. The HP gang will be introduced in a couple of chapters. Will the CCS gang find Diagon Alley? Will Sakura even be able to go? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter. And you only get the next chapter if you.... REVIEW! 


	2. At Eriol's

Ok it's chapter 2! School has started so I won't be able to update as often. I will try my hardest! But I'm trying to get at least ONE award at the end of 8th grade so I need to work hard.   
  
Lemmie explain something. Touya and Fugitaka both know about Kero, Yue and the Sakura cards. Well at least in my story they do... Now let's bring in this chapter's guest! Harry Potter!  
  
Ellen: Hey Harry!  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Ellen: Wanna tell the readers my disclaimer?  
  
Harry: Sure!  
  
Ellen: Thanks.  
  
Harry: No problem! Ellen still and never will own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter.  
  
Ellen: Thanks again! See you in the story!  
  
Harry: Yeah! Bye!  
  
Ellen: There you go! Now onto chapter 2!  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
~Last Time~  
  
"So how about we go to England, stay at Eriol's and work it out from there?" Meiling said, getting impatient.  
  
"Good idea Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"But I have one problem." Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked her.  
  
"Touya." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Syaoran sighed. "I highly doubt he will let you come if I'm going."  
  
"I'll think of something." Sakura said, walking back to her desk. Everyone followed.  
  
----------   
  
"I'm home!" Sakura called to her dad.  
  
"Welcome home Sakura!" Fugitaka said.  
  
"The monster came home late." Touya said, smirking.  
  
"I did not come home late, and I'm not a monster!" Sakura growled, stepping on her brother's foot. Hard. He yelled in pain and grabbed his foot. Sakura ran up into her room to get her letter to show her family.  
  
"What's that you got, Sakura?" Fugitaka asked.  
  
"It came this morning from an owl. It's says I've been accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can I go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure honey." Fugitaka said.  
  
"Only one problem. It's in England. But Eriol and Tomoyo were both accepted too so we are going to stay at Eriol's house until the term starts." Sakura explained.  
  
"That's fine Sakura." Fugitaka said.  
  
"Wait. Is that brat going too?" Touya asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Then you can't go!" Touya said angrily.  
  
"But! Everyone else is going too so it not like we will be alone!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Dad?" Touya asked, waiting for his answer.  
  
"You can still go Sakura." Fugitaka said calmly.  
  
"Dad!" Touya complained.  
  
"Touya, Sakura is 16. She also has magical powers. The school would be good for her. She can take care of herself." Fugitaka said, patting his son on the shoulder.  
  
"Yay! I'll go call Tomoyo now!" Sakura said.  
  
"Wait!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Now what?" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"Did you say Tomoyo was going to the school too?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Since when does Tomoyo have magical powers?" Touya asked. Sakura shrugged and ran up the stairs and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Hello? This is Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo? It's Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura? Can you come?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said excitedly. "What about you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup. I can come. So can Eriol and obviously Syaoran and Meiling." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Great!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling decided to stay at my house until we go to England tomorrow. Why don't you pack then come over my house too? I'll call Eriol also." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure! I would love to!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Ok then come over my house as soon as you can!" Tomoyo said, just as happily as Sakura. Sakura had a strange suspicion she would have to try on lots of outfits.  
  
"Ok. See you later Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo said, hanging up the phone, Sakura did the same. Sakura got out her large suitcase and began packing. A half and hour later she was done packing and went downstairs, dragging her suitcase.  
  
"I'm sleeping over Tomoyo's then we are going to England tomorrow because the term starts September 4th!" Sakura yelled to her dad. a/n it like August 20th and they still need to get their supplies.  
  
"Ok honey!" Fugitaka said, coming over to Sakura and giving her a hug. "Be careful and write to us as much as you can." Fugitaka half ordered.  
  
"Don't worry, I will. The cards and Kero will protect me." Sakura said.  
  
"Kero is coming?" Fugitaka asked.  
  
"Yeah. He begged me if he could go. So I said yes." Sakura explained.  
  
"See ya, monster." Touya said to Sakura, ruffling her hair.  
  
"I'm not a monster." Sakura said, flattening her hair. She smiled and gave her brother a hug. "See you in the summer." She said. She picked up her luggage and walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye Sakura!" Her father called from the door.  
  
"Bye bye!" Sakura answered, walking down the road to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo yelled when Sakura got to her house. She ran up to her friend and gave her a hug. "Come on! Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol are waiting upstairs. I have so many outfits for you to try on!" Tomoyo said excitedly, nearly dragging Sakura up the stairs to her room. Tomoyo opened the door.  
  
"It's about time you get here!" Meiling shouted as Sakura put her stuff in the corner. "Come on!" She yelled, pulling Sakura into her little changing room. Tomoyo followed. The two boys sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo came out. "Now presenting the ever so kawaii, Sakura!" She announced happily. They heard a few muffled words and then Sakura came out like she was pushed. That's because Meiling pushed her.   
  
Sakura stood there and blushed. "Hoe..." She sighed. Tomoyo filmed happily. Sakura was wearing a purple top that had one sleeve missing. The other one hung down like Meiling's battle costume. She had on Black short shorts and purple boots that went an inch below her shorts. She had on a purple hat and a black cape.   
  
"Um... Tomoyo... I hate to make you disappointed... But are you making Sakura those costumes for Hogwarts?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Tomoyo answered slowly.  
  
"We have to wear uniforms." Eriol said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tomoyo yelled. Then she smiled, "We don't have to wear them all the time... She can wear them if there is danger at night!" Tomoyo said happily, clapping her hand together.  
  
"No one can ever dampen your spirit, right Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Of course not!" Tomoyo said, punching the air.  
  
"Am I done yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes you are Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
The gang hung out at Tomoyo's house for the rest of the night. They played games, watched movies and just talked about stuff. All of a sudden, Eriol gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"Remember how I told you Clow Reed went to Hogwarts?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah..." The group said slowly.  
  
"Well I just got his memories back of Diagon Alley! I know where we can get in!" Eriol said happily.  
  
"YAY!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oh... Wait..." Eriol said.  
  
"What?" They asked him.  
  
"We need a magic wand to get in." Eriol said.  
  
"No problem. Me and you have our wands." Sakura said to Eriol.  
  
"Wrong type of wands Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah they are different from the ones you two use I'm guessing." Meiling said.  
  
"Well, we will figure something out." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura said happily. And with that, everyone got in their sleeping bags and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
------------   
  
"Wow Eriol! Your house is huge!" Tomoyo exclaimed, when they got to England the next evening. Eriol just smiled. He opened the door.  
  
"Welcome home master!" Two excited voices called.  
  
"Spinel Sun? Nakuru?" Sakura asked.  
  
"SUPPI!" Kero said happily.  
  
"Kero." Suppi said.  
  
"Guess what?" Kero asked.  
  
"Thrill me." Suppi said.  
  
"I beat the high score on Race Wars!" Kero said, punching the air triumphantly.  
  
"Too bad I've already beaten the game." Suppi said.  
  
"You... What?" Kero asked. Suppi laughed nervously then darted into the house, Kero hot on his trail.  
  
"Sakura! It's so good to see you again!" Nakuru exclaimed happily, pulling Sakura into a tight hug and rubbing cheeks with her affectionately.  
  
"Nice to... See you... Too... Nakuru." Sakura said, gasping for air.  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they walked in the house.  
  
"Not a thing... Don't worry. I'll think of something." Eriol said, walking up to his room. Tomoyo looked after sadly.  
  
"Eriol..." She whispered. Then all of a sudden, something caught her attention. She went over to Eriol's large bookcase. She gasped at what she saw. She took it out of the bookcase and examined it. It was just what she was looking for. She happily went up to Eriol's room.   
  
"Do you three want anything to eat?" Nakuru asked, leading Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling thought the house.  
  
"Tea would be nice, if you don't mind." Sakura said.  
  
"OK!" Nakuru said happily, bouncing into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll help!" Meiling said happily. She followed Nakuru into the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go find our rooms." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said. They walked up the stairs and opened two doors. Both were empty guest-rooms.  
  
"I'll take this one." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ok." Sakura said, walking into the other room, dragging her suit case.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo timidly asked, knocking on his shut door.  
  
"Come in." Eriol said. Tomoyo softly opened the door she saw Eriol laying on his bed, his arm on his forehead trying to think. He saw Tomoyo, smiled and sat up. "What is it that you need?" He asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your thinking but..." Tomoyo began. Eriol smiled warmly.  
  
"It's ok. It's not like I minded the company. Sit down here." Eriol said, patting the area of the bed next to him.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and followed his orders. "Well when I first came here, I noticed, or sensed something I think. I'm still getting used to this magic stuff you know. But I saw this and I thought it might help us." Tomoyo said, holding out a long thin box. On it, it said:  
  
CLOW REED  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY  
  
"Well... Let's open it." Eriol said. Tomoyo handed him the box. Eriol carefully opened it. Inside was a magic wand. Dark brown and about 11 inches long. It was in near mint condition.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"This is Clow Reed's old wand! How come I never noticed it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Maybe because I have a different magic then you, I could sense it, but you couldn't." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Eriol asked.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, even though she knew perfectly well what the answer was.  
  
"We can get into Diagon Alley!" Eriol said happily.  
  
"Yay!" Tomoyo said. Eriol picked up the wand. The wand shot out black and gold sparks.  
  
"Cool." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should tell the others the good news!" Tomoyo said happily. Eriol nodded. But first he quickly hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo." He said. Tomoyo was very grateful that he couldn't see her blush.  
  
"Your Welcome." Tomoyo said when he let her go. She walked out the door with Eriol behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
YAAAAY! They can now get to Diagon Alley! So... tired... so bored... can barely type.... Er... * sigh * I love Er... heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh Chapter three coming soon... R...and .... R.... No flames.... please.... thanks... * falls asleep* 


End file.
